Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by NAWag1R
Summary: Jeb and DG are sent to Kansas for their own protection after Zero escapes when a prisoner transport is ambushed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Author: NAWag1R

Characters: Jeb, DG, Cain, Mom, Popsicle, Zero; eventual Jeb/DG

Rating: R

Betas: azkadelliacain and magickboxgirl

Summary: Jeb and DG are sent to Kansas for their own protection after Zero escapes after a prisoner transport is ambushed.

Disclaimer: I don't own them If I did none of you would ever see Jeb again.

**Chapter 1**

My alarm clock goes off at 7:30 am. I sit up and look around my room. For a moment I can almost convince myself that it was all a dream. I can almost make myself believe that my parents downstairs are really my parents and not robots. I can almost forget that I am a princess of the OZ. And I can almost forget that Jeb Cain is waiting on the other side of my door for me so he can try to talk me out of going to work.

"DG!! Breakfast is ready!" mom calls.

"I'm on my way!!" I yell back. Oh well back to reality. I throw off my blankets and grab a sweatshirt. Jeb and I argue all the way to the kitchen.

"I'm just saying that you don't have to go." It's always the same.

"And what am I going to do, Jeb, just sit around and watch TV. I need to do something and going to work keeps my mind off the fact that our families are in danger until Cain can find and stop Zero." I yell back at him. Sometimes I wish Cain had let Jeb kill Zero or at least killed him himself. But then I realize that it would have destroyed them both.

"Would you two quiet down? Everyday for a week you two have been having the same argument. Both of ya shut up and eat." Dad says to us.

"Sorry Popsicle." I sit and grab some eggs and bacon. Jeb does the same.

"I don't know why you have to yell at me. It's not my fault that the transport was ambushed and he escaped." Jeb grumbles. He's cute when he acts like a teenager. Wait. What? Where did that come from? Jeb Cain is not cute. He's irritating and annoying.

I finish eating and go back upstairs. I pull out my uniform and put it in my backpack. I grab a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and lay them on my bed. I turn on my stereo and pop in a CD. I get in the 

shower and let the water and the music wash over me. I finish quickly and in another half an hour I am dressed and back downstairs.

"Okay, I'm out. I'll see you all later!" I grab my backpack, leather jacket, keys and helmet and I'm out the door before Jeb can complain about me taking my motorcycle. It wasn't hard to get my job at The Hilltop back after I gave Carter the sob story of finding out I was adopted and then trying to find my family. I park the bike in back and head inside and change. I hate this dress. Thank God Jeb hasn't seen me in it. He'd make some smartass comment and I'd have to punch him. Well, here goes another day at work serving pie to locals again in a little one horse town outside Topeka. Why do these things happen to me?

Gulch comes in and I'm thinking for sure he is going to chew me out or haul me off to jail for skippin' town. But apparently Mom and Pops smoothed things over and paid the fine after they got back here. They were sent here 3 weeks before Jeb and I got here, to get the house cleaned up and everything.

Work was pretty easy today. It surprised me. I go change and climb on my bike and drive home. I don't really want to go home because I am really not looking forward to listening to Jeb bitch about the motorcycle among other things. I really need to think of a way to shut him up. I mean I know that he's one of the Royal Guards but we are not in the OZ right now. Here he's just an 18 year old. That's part of the reason I think he's so pissy. He literally doesn't exist here. That's got to be hard.

I pull into the drive and park the bike in the garage, leaving my helmet on the seat. Walking in the house I smell dinner, Mom's chicken stew. Good that was always my favorite after a particularly bad day and this week has been a doozie.

"I'm home. I'm going upstairs." I tell mom as I pass through the kitchen.

"Alright, sweetie, go on and get cleaned up. Dinner's gonna be soon," she tells me.

I head up to my room to shower and change. It's getting late so I change in to my favorite flannel pajamas and head back down to help. I notice that I haven't seen or heard from Jeb since I got home. And while thankful that I haven't been arguing with him I wonder where he's gotten off to.

"Hey, Mom, where's Jeb? He's usually right at the door when I get home ready to tell me that 'Princesses don't ride motorcycles'."

"He's out helping Pop. I told him if he wasn't going to help in the house then he could help out in the fields."

I nod as I hear Jeb and Pop coming in the kitchen door. Pop sends Jeb up to clean up while he sets some vegetables in the sink. I set the table and fill glasses with water. If it weren't for the fact that I know that Jeb Cain is in the house I could almost pass this off as normal. Jeb comes down wearing flannels, towel in hand drying his hair, shirt half buttoned and feet bare. He starts to open his mouth to say something to me but I cut him off.

"Look I just got home and you just got in so why don't we wait to start fighting till after dinner." He just nods and sits down across from me and starts eating.

The rest of the night was quiet. I am curled up on the couch with a book when Jeb comes in. He sits on the other end of the couch and doesn't say anything for a while. Finally he speaks.

"Princess, we need to talk."

"I've told you not to call me Princess here."

"Right, sorry. But we still need to talk."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I got a message from my Dad today."

"They use the portal spell I made?"

"Yeah. It worked great. He said that they are having a hard time finding Zero. It's like he just vanished. He wants us to stay here for a while longer."

"Yeah, I figured that was going to happen. Well since we are going to be here for a while we need to find a way to live together without fighting all the time."

"I know."

"You have to remember that here I am not a princess. I'm just DG, Hank and Emily's daughter. And you are not Captain Cain. I know that it's got to be hard for you. You can't go out and really do anything without me or Mom and Pops. Look, I'm sorry that you got caught up in this…"

"It's not like I didn't know what I was getting into when I joined up with the resistance. I did. And when I conned Zero in to telling us what he knew I knew he'd want to kill me if he got the chance."

"I've got errands to run tomorrow and I'm off work so you can come with me if you want."

"Sure I guess that'd be ok," he said not looking at me.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad that you're here with me, Jeb."

It's Saturday and I get up and get ready a little earlier. I head out to the turbine in the east field and get it running. It wasn't too bad off and it will keep running for a while. I need to get some parts for it. Now I'm in the garage under the truck trying to find the rattle Pops told me about. I just hope it's not the driveshaft to the 4wd. Shit. It is the driveshaft. It looks like it's almost sheered in two. I'll have to go get a new one. Well, might as well change the oil while I'm here. I start to crawl out from under the truck when something hits my leg. I jump and hit my head.

"Ow!! Damn it!! Son of a bitch!! That fucking hurt!" I shout as I pull myself out from under the truck and see Jeb. "What the…, Jeb?"

"Sorry. What are you doing under there?" he asks.

"Nothing at the moment, but I was checking out the drive shaft." He's looking at me funny. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You have some grease on your face."

"Great. Hand me that shop towel that's on the bench over there." He tosses it to me and I wipe my face. "Well the truck isn't going anywhere today. So if you still want to go with me we'll be taking the bike or the Jeep."

"Um… Jeep I guess."

"Alright, I'm going to go clean up a bit. Get something to eat and we'll leave in about an hour and a half."

I head for the house and climb the stairs to my room. It was a surprise, when Jeb and I arrived, that there was a bathroom attached to my room. I guess that they didn't want the hassle of the two of us having to share one. I turn on the water and while I am waiting for it to warm up I dig through my CD's, pop one into my stereo and turn it on. I have really missed my CD's. I think I am going to ask Glitch to find some way to rig my stereo to work in The OZ. Maybe I'll send him a cheap one to work on. After my shower I grab a pair of comfy jeans, my favorite Converse All Stars, and my "Boys are Stupid" t-shirt. I put my hair in a quick braid, grab my backpack and head downstairs. Mom, Pops and Jeb are in the kitchen when I get there.

"Hey Pops. Don't drive the truck. The drive shaft is almost sheered in two. I'll order a new one while I'm out today. We're taking the Jeep. And we should be back before dinner. Jeb, you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Out in the garage I pull the tarp off my old YJ. If I missed anything as much as my CD's and my motorcycle it's my Jeep. I start pulling the soft top off of the green Wrangler. I never noticed that it's almost an emerald green. I just can't seem to get away from that color. Once I get the top down and tucked away I climb in, buckle up and wait for Jeb.

"It's just a Jeep it's not going to bite."

"It has no roof."

"Oh don't be such a baby. Get in." He climbs in and buckles his seatbelt. I start the engine and we get going.

First stop is the auto parts shop and I place an order for a new driveshaft for Pops truck. Next is Wal-Mart for oil and a filter and Jeb finds some clothes he likes. All that took up what was left of the morning and we are both hungry. We head to the Hilltop for lunch. We talk and try to get to know each other while we wait for our burgers and colas. The food was eaten and we get back in the Jeep and go to the hardware store and I pick up the parts I need for the turbine. After that we drive home. I put the Jeep in the garage and leave the oil and filter in the front seat. We go in the house and Jeb takes his clothes to his room while I give Pops the receipt for the driveshaft I ordered. I walk back outside and pull out an oil pan and slide it and myself underneath the Jeep. It's funny the things I find soothing. Any normal princess would find the idea of manual labor degrading and distasteful. Me? I'd rather be elbow deep in grease and motor oil than standing around chatting up some noble. I take off the oil plug and let it drain. I replace the oil plug and crawl out from under the Jeep. I change the filter, pull the dipstick, wipe it 

down and set it aside. I grab the oil and a funnel and fill the reservoir and replace the dipstick. Oil change finished I wash my hands in the shop sink and go sit on the swing under the big tree in front. It not long before Jeb came out and sat on the grass under the tree.

"I'd ask what growing up in the OZ was like but with the witch stirrin' up trouble it probably sucked. Not to mention that you had to grow up on the run from Zero and without your dad. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It's not like you did it. Hell everyone in the Zone thought you were dead."

"Did your dad tell you what we discovered in the cave at Finaqua?" I ask him as I get down off the swing.

"He just told me that you learned how the witch possessed Azkadellia." He stands up.

"It was my fault. All of it, the Sorceress, Zero, Glitch's brain, the viewers, everything that happened to you and your mom and dad, was my fault. Az and I were in the woods and I heard someone crying. I followed the sound to the cave. We went inside and I touched the stone door of the witch's prison. I didn't know what it was at the time though. She came after me first. She tried to get me to let go of Az. Then she lunged at us and I got scared and ran. That's when she took Az." I go and sit in one of the chairs on the porch. Jeb follows me and sit down also. I know he probably doesn't want to know that everything that happened to his family, to his father, is my fault, but he listens anyway.

"Why are you telling me this, DG?"

"Because no one has told you yet and we are going to be here together for a while and I don't want you to find out and hate me later."

"Do you really think that two untrained girls could have stood up against an ancient evil witch?"

"I don't know. We could have tried."

"You'd both have been dead."

"Maybe. Who knows?"

"Well it's over now. So what does it matter. All anyone in the Zone knows is that you, Dad, Glitch and Raw saved kingdom. It doesn't matter now how it started. I don't blame you and I don't hate you."

"Thanks, Jeb. For what it's worth though, I'm sorry. Dinner's gonna be ready soon, we should go inside." He stands and offers me his hand, I take it and he pulls me to my feet. For a moment I am staring into his eyes. Wow, he has incredible eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been a month and they still haven't found Zero. Where ever he is he's hiding well. Jeb and I are getting along better. We go out together once a week. Just to get away from everything and be young. I created a spell to make him an identity in this world. He can go out by himself now. He has a driver's license and I taught him how to drive my Jeep. He's got a job as a busboy at the Hilltop so we can keep an eye on each other. And he did make fun of my uniform. I punched him in the arm. We got a message from Cain about 3 weeks ago; he was taking a trip to the Realm of the Unwanted to scout for Zero. I have a bad feeling that he's not going to be successful.

Jeb and I are both on shift at the Hilltop when Gulch comes in. I take him his pie and he asks me to sit.

"Carter! I'm taking 5!" I yell as I sit across from Sherriff Gulch.

"It better just be 5, DG!" he yells back at me.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Sherriff?"

"Well, on my way here I ran across a man looking for you and Jeb. He was dressed kinda strange, riding a white horse, a real cowboy. Ring any bells?"

"Hmm, cowboy? What do you mean he was dressed strange? What was he wearing? What did he look like?" I ask him. My heart's pounding. Who could be looking for us?

"Well, to be honest he looked a little like Jeb. He was wearing this green coat and a gray hat."

"It's ok, Sherriff. He's Jeb's father. He's probably already made himself at home with Mom and Pops. Thanks for letting me know though." Relief spreads through my body. It's just Cain. Wait… what's he doing here?

"Alright, DG, if you're sure. You need help you just call me, okay?" Gulch has been nicer since I got back. Of course not speeding down the roads on my bike seems to help.

"I know, thanks, Sherriff." I smile at him and go back to the kitchen. I grab my cell out of my bag and call home.

"Mom, it's DG. Is Cain there? He is? Okay just checking. Gulch mentioned something about running in to him and I just wanted to check to make sure. Yeah, he's driving home. Yes, we'll be careful." I hang up and get back to work.

I drop of an order and Jeb is bussing a table and I take the opportunity to talk to him.

"Hey, Jeb?"

"Yeah, Deeg?" He's taken to calling me Deeg now. It's kinda cute. No it's not cute. Jeb Cain is not cute. He's just a pest.

"Gulch just told me he ran into a cowboy looking us. I called Mom and Pops and your dad is here. Probably wants to tell us that they haven't found him yet and we have to stay longer."

"Probably. Still, it will be good to see him."

"Want to see if we can take off early?"

"Sure," he said with a bright smile. Mmm, nice smile. Stop it, DG!! You cannot fall for Jeb Cain… oh who am I kidding? I've fallen, and hard.

I head back to talk to Carter. I tell him that Jeb's dad is in town and they haven't seen each other in a month due to Cain's work. He lets us go early. I thank him and go tell Jeb. We pile in the jeep and head home. We parked in the drive way and burst through the front door.

"Cain?!"

"Dad?!"

"In the kitchen." God, it's good to hear his voice. Jeb and I look at each other and smile as we both take off running. We reach the kitchen door and stop. He's sitting there drinking coffee like it's normal. He looks up at us and smiles as he stands, holding his arms out for us. We rush forward and he takes us both in fierce hug. "Oh, I've missed you both."

"We've missed you too, Dad." I can hear the smile in Jeb's voice and I don't dare open my eyes for fear that this is a dream and Cain's not really here and we are not going home. He lets us go and we all sit in the living room.

"So, what's going on? Are we going home?" Jeb asks.

Cain tries to look anywhere but at Jeb or me. I knew this visit was not going to be anything good. He just came to check on us.

"It's ok, Mr. Cain. We aren't going home yet, are we?" I ask.

"No, you're not. I just came to check on you, to make sure that you are both ok. I'm sorry." The light in his eyes fades a bit.

"When do you have to leave?" Jeb's voice has gone cold.

"Tomorrow night."

"So, what's going on at home? How are Mom, Dad and Az?" I pause for a moment and his eyes catch mine, "How are you?"

"Well your parents have taken back control of the Realm and reinstated local governments and even put the Tin Men back on the streets. Raw is helping your sister heal and after Glitch got his brain back he's be working on getting a recording of Azkadellia being pulled free of the witch to all city centers. I've been looking everywhere I can think of to find that rat. He's just vanished." Cain starts pacing. He's agitated and I can understand why. I don't like having that maniac out there.

"You should watch for Travel Storms. Tornado season is going to start soon. That's when I'd slip through, when a twister would be common on this side." I comment.

"That's a good idea, DG; we'll keep an eye out for that. Now, I want you to tell me how you two have been doing."

"Well," I start, "I got my job back at the Hilltop. And I created a spell to give Jeb an identity in this world so he works there too."

We tell him about Jeb learning to drive my bike and the Jeep and how we are getting along better. I tell him about practicing and getting better with my magick. Jeb tells him about going to movies and working at the diner.

"I'm glad that you two are getting along and that things are going well here."

"Dinner!" Mom calls from the kitchen.

Mom and Pops made fried chicken for dinner and we all ate our fill. We talked for a while longer before I decided to go to bed. I climb the stairs to my room and change into my favorite flannel pj's. As I crawl into bed I can hear arguing coming form the living room.

"…I can't believe this! You are so full of it! You're warning me off? Oh but of course I forgot the great Wyatt Cain knows what's best for everyone!"

"Hey, I may have missed out on a lot of your life but I am still your father, damn it and you will not talk to me like that!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Both of you need to shut up. Voices carry in this old house something fierce. I wouldn't be surprised if DG heard everything the two of you have said down here," Popsicle to the rescue.

I sit on my bed trying to figure what they were arguing about, and that leads me to try to process the fact that Jeb Cain might have feelings for me. What am I supposed to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I wake up early; long before my alarm is due to go off. I sit up and look out my window. The sky is dark and the air feels heavy and charged. I get out of bed and start getting ready for the day. I have to send Cain home tonight and spell like that take a lot out of me. I wish he could stay for a while. I miss him. I start thinking about what I heard last night. I should probably tell them that I did hear some of their argument. I had really hoped that they could have a good relationship. But after 8 years, annuals, of thinking that the other is dead then suddenly finding one another I guess it was only a matter of time before they got into it. I get up and take a shower and dress. I grab a pair of jeans and the first t-shirt I get my hands on socks and shoes and head downstairs for breakfast.

The TV in the living room is on so I pop in to see who's up. It's Cain and Popsicle. They are watching the news.

"Hey you two, what's goin' on?"

Cain looks up at me and smiles. It's a good cover but it doesn't reach his eyes. "There's been a storm not far from here. It may turn out to be nothing but I'm gong to stay here till we know. We'll go ahead and open the portal tonight and inform your family of what's going on. Okay?"

I nod. The idea that Zero could be here strikes fear in my heart. I sit next to Cain and he puts an arm around my shoulders and pulls me close offering quiet comfort. I can't help but lean into him just as I had done so many times on our trek through the OZ.

"It'll be ok, DG. I won't let him hurt you." He puts a hand under my chin and turns me so I am looking him in the eyes. "I promise."

Oh God, I can't take this. He's just looking at me with those damned expressive eyes of his. I can't look away. I don't even know if Popsicle is still in the room. I can't break his gaze. What is going on? My heart is pounding in my chest. All he would have to do is lean forward just a little bit and he'd be kissing me. What am I thinking? Jeb could walk in any moment and see me sitting here in his father's arms. Wyatt Cain is just such a commanding presence. He's handsome and comforting and smells so good… My stomach growls and breaks the tension building between us. Blessed distraction.

I take off and disappear into the kitchen sitting in one of the chairs at the table. I can't believe this. What just happened?

"DG, are you alright, Sweetheart?" Mom asks me.

"I… I don't know. Cain's staying. There was a freak tornado not far from here. And I thought the air seemed a little charged this morning. Like there was something reaching out for my magick. Cain thinks Zero is here so he's staying. And Cain's acting kinda weird."

"Weird? What do you mean weird?"

"He's going out of his way to make eye contact and he's a lot more touchy feely than before."

"I see. He's hunting you. He's trying to see if you would be open to him courting you."

Trust Momster to always know what's going on. I nod. "Mom, what am I supposed to do? I like Jeb, a lot. He's sweet and fun and so kind. He doesn't treat me like some unapproachable royal. I can just be myself with him. But Cain, we have seen each other at the very best and very worst that we could ever be and are better and stronger because of it. He was always the one I went to when I just needed someone to lean on. And those damned expressive eyes of his…" Mom puts a plate of banana pancakes in front of me.

"Don't curse, DG." She says.

I smile. "Oh, mom, what am I going to do? I don't want to lose Cain's friendship. And Jeb…"

"Just be yourself. Just be their friend. Whatever is meant to be will be. Wyatt, Jeb, Hank, breakfast!"

Cain was the first one in the kitchen. He sat on my right and mom sat a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Thank you, Emily."

"You're welcome."

Popsicle pours some coffee for me and Cain then sits across from me. He looks worried. I can't blame him, if Zero is here we are all in very real danger. Jeb comes barreling into the kitchen in jeans and a plain white t-shirt, hair still dripping and towel in hand. Damned gorgeous Cain men. He sits down heavily in the chair on my left and I can't help the strained sigh that escapes as I lift a bite of pancakes to my mouth. Mom gives him a plate and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Emily." He says cheerfully as he digs into his breakfast. Cain looks at him and Jeb notices that no one else seems to be in a good mood this morning.

"You're welcome, dear." Mom sits next to Pops who is still looking a bit concerned.

"Okay, so what's going on? Why do you all look like someone just died?" Jeb asks.

Cain is the first to speak. "There was a twister that hit the ground not far from here."

"Okay, so this is Kansas those happen all the time, right?" he looks a me.

"Yeah, but it's way too early for it to be natural. Not to mention that fact that when I woke up I could almost feel something pulling on my magick."

Cain whips around to look at me. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"I just figured it out a few moments ago. Duh." I say as I finish the last of my pancakes and coffee.

"Don't get smart with me. This is serious."

Jeb seems to finally catch up with the rest of us. "Wait, you're saying that Zero could be here? Right now?"

Cain glances at his son. "Yes. He might be. We are still going to open the portal tonight but I am just going to be sending a message to the Queen to inform her of what's happened. I'll be staying until I can determine if Zero is actually here or not."

"Oh," he says quietly. He finishes his breakfast and excuses himself.

I look around the table, "I'll go talk to him."

I climb the stairs and knock on his door. "Jeb? Can I come in?"

"Sure," he says quietly.

I open the door and walk in slowly. He's sitting against the wall at the head of his bed. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know."

I sit on the foot of his bed. "Is this cause Zero might be here?"

He shakes his head.

"Well, then what is it? Please talk to me."

"It's not Zero. I can handle him, I have before. I… you know I've really enjoyed our time here together. It's been nice to just be able to, well act my age I guess. No one here is looking to me for orders or answers. But now he's staying and he's going to expect me to fall in line like one of his Tin Men." He's looking at me and I can see the unshed tears in his eyes. He holds them back though. After all he's a Cain. He's moving to sit closer to me.

"Your dad is not going to expect you to blindly follow orders, Jeb. I know he's a little gruff but he's been through a lot, we all have. You guys just need to get to know each other again. It'll be okay. You'll see."

"I hope so, Deeg. I really do. We got into a fight last night."

"I know. I heard a little of it. The very end when the two of you were getting pretty loud. What were you fighting about?"

"You name it we fought about it; you working, me working, me driving, you riding your cycle, the two of us going out together."

"Oh. I guess he didn't like that too much. The whole Princess thing?"

"Uh, yeah, something like that. Look, Deeg, I shouldn't say anything. Hell, I shouldn't even be thinking this, but, I like you. A lot. And well, I really shouldn't do this, but at this point I don't really care." He slipped a hand around the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I'm shocked at first but 

it's so sweet and gentle and desperate and I'm kissing him back before I know it. And then it's a battle of lips and teeth and tongues and suddenly I can't breathe. I lift a hand to the side of his face and gently push him back so he stops. I take a breath, deep and ragged. I'm breathing fast and staring into his dilated eyes.

"Wow," I whisper. He starts to lean toward me again and as much as I want to continue I can't help but think that Cain is downstairs and probably on his way up t talk to Jeb. I scramble off the bed and edge toward the door. "Um… I… gotta… Mom and Pops are waiting for me. We'll talk later."

I dash out the door letting it close behind me and lean back against the wall. I finally catch my breath and push myself off the wall. I turn to go up to my room and almost run into Cain.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Cain, I didn't see you."

"It's alright, DG. Is everything ok?" he asks me.

"Yeah, more or less. He doesn't know what you are expecting of him now that you are going to be staying here for a while and he's still a little upset that you guys got into a fight last night. I really think that you two need to talk." I said. I hope I kept the edge out of my voice. Here I am staring at the father of the man I just kissed feeling like a mouse that's just been cornered. What is his deal?

"You heard us?"

"Only a little the last bit; when you were both getting pretty loud."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Just talk to him and try not to yell. I'm going to go write my letters now. I'll see you later." I bolted before he could catch the nervousness in my voice.

As soon as I am in my room I collapse on my bed. I don't know what I am going to do. I like Jeb I really do. I could be happy with him. And I don't know what the hell Cain's problem is. He's stalking me like a cat or something. It's…, God I don't know. Two Cains, one princess. I'm going to hell. Oh wait, they are both here in my house, I'm in hell. Great now someone's knocking on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's mom."

"Come in." Mom closes the door behind her and walks over to where I have seeming collapsed on my bed. She sits next to me.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You didn't come back downstairs after you went to talk to Jeb."

"He kissed me."

"Jeb?"

"Yes. He just blurted out that he liked me a lot and leaned over and kissed me."

"Well what's wrong with that? He's a nice boy, and handsome too."

"I know. I really need to stop stressing about this. He is sweet and really great and if something happens then it happens. So I'm not even going to worry about it."

"That's my girl. Don't forget you promised to have those turbines in the west field up and running before dinner."

"Right I'll get out there. Thanks, Mom"

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Mom and I go downstairs. There's no sign of Cain or Jeb. They must still be talking. Good they need that. I head out to the garage and dig around for a tool bag. Finally I find one. I start tossing in the tools and parts I'll need to fix the turbines. I turn to leave and Cain is right behind me again.

"Jeez, Cain. Collar, bell, look in to it. Stop sneaking up on me."

"Sorry. What are you dong?"

"I am getting ready to take my jeep over to the west field to fix the turbines."

"Want some help?"

Well, shit, he would ask that wouldn't he. "While I appreciate the offer, I'd really like to go by myself."

"Are you sure?" he asks. He's taken a step toward me and I step off to the side to get around him. The last thing I need right now is to be alone with Wyatt Cain.

"I'm sure. I'll be in for lunch. See ya!" I throw everything in the jeep and head out to the field, breathing a sigh of relief.

Three hours later I walk in to the kitchen. Mom's working on lunch and says she doesn't need any help. I head up to take a shower. My mind drifts back to that kiss. Jeb is so unsure of himself. Now that he doesn't have to fight everyday he's lost. I'm not doing much better though. I have no idea how to be a princess. I would rather spend 2 hours under the hood of my Jeep than listening to a bunch of pompous nobles.

I still have to get things ready to open the portal tonight. So the rest of the afternoon and evening I am going to have to rest. At least the turbines are running.

I head down for lunch and nearly get run over by Jeb in the hallway.

"Oh gods, DG, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, no harm done." I say as I try to get around him.

"DG, can we talk?"

"Can it wait till after lunch? Then we'll go out and sit under the big tree and talk I promise."

"Alright. After lunch." He agrees and we join everyone else for lunch.

Cain tells us that he wants to open the portal before dark so that the light won't be noticeable. We all agree that would be best and the rest of the meal is taking up by idle small talk and potential places to look for Zero. I can't help but glance between Cain and Jeb. They still don't look very comfortable with each other. I wonder if they fought again. I finish my lunch and excuse myself. I know Jeb is going to be right behind me. I grab a blanket and spread it out on the grass to sit on while I wait for Jeb.

I'm lying on the blanket not really thinking or paying attention to anything. My eyes are closed and the sun is warm on my face. When a shadow blocks the light I say, "Have a seat, Jeb."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not Jeb." I'm sitting up in a split second staring into the eyes of Wyatt Cain.

"Mr. Cain? What are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ready to open the portal tonight."

"I will be you don't need to worry."

"Whether I need to or not I do worry about you, DG. I want you to take some time off work. If Zero is here I can't protect you if you're there."

"I can't do that. I promised Carter that I'd be there and I can't break that. Jeb will be there too and we can watch out for each other."

Cain sighs he knows he's not going to win this. And I know that if I stay home I'll go nuts.

"I just… I want… I need you to be safe, DG."

"I appreciate that, Mr. Cain, but I already have two fathers I don't need a third." Even as the words fly out of my mouth he gets the strangest look on his face. His crystal blue eyes soften and sparkle as he locks his gaze on me. I want to be anywhere but here right now. The heat in his stare is really starting to get to me.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing that I am not trying to be one." He holds his stare on me for a few moments more then stands and walks toward the house.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Why does he always show up when I'm not paying attention? I swear it feels like I'm being hunted by him. Oh great now here comes Jeb. He seems to be in an okay mood so maybe we can get through this.

"Hey, what did my dad want?" he says as he sits next to me.

"He was trying to talk me out of going to work on Monday. I told him that we made a commitment with Carter to be there and we were going to honor it. He let it go but I think we may be in 

for a fight soon." I try not to look him in the eyes. His show much more expression and emotion than Wyatt's and I am helpless against those eyes.

"DG, are you mad at me? I know that I shouldn't have…"

"Oh, God, Jeb, no I'm not mad. You didn't do anything wrong. It just surprised me and I just needed to think. It was nice and I liked it and I really wouldn't mind trying it again." I look up into his soulful brown eyes and I can't think. His hand rests on my cheek and draws me forward. He kisses me once and I slide my fingers through his dusty blonde locks staring into his eyes; eyes that have been so bright and happy over the past few weeks. I feel so good when I'm with him. Like everything is going to work out just fine.

I know I could never feel like this with Cain. Jeb's been through a lot but Cain had everything ripped away from him in the worst and cruelest way possible and he is still healing from that; holding on to anything that keeps it all together including, I realize, me.

I must have an odd look on my face because Jeb asks, "DG, are you ok?"

Oh, I'm fine I just realized something about your father."

"You were thinking about my father?" The tone in his voice is unmistakable.

"Not like that! I just realized a few things and I think I need to talk to him. I'll tell you all about it as soon as I figure out what is going on with him. I hope you understand."

"Yeah, actually I do. Go talk to him." He smiles at me and pulls me into another kiss. I move my hand around to the back of his neck and pull him closer. Which one of us deepens the kiss I'm not sure but as our tongues dance and duel for dominance I know that I couldn't feel like this for anyone else. His hand is tangled in my hair and mine is playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. God, he is so good at this. His hand slides down my back giving me a chill and stops at my hip. He pulls back and we both are breathing heavy.

"Wow. Where did you learn how to do that?" I can't believe I just said that.

He leans closer to me and whispers, "I may be a virgin, DG, but that doesn't mean I've never kissed a girl."

"Oh, God."

"No, not really. Generally people just call me Jeb." He says with a smirk on his face.

"You brat." I push him playfully. Then movement on the porch catches my eye. It's Cain walking into the house.

Cain is walking into the house. Wait, that means that he was standing out on the porch this whole time watching us. What is he doing stalking me? This has got to stop.

"Jeb, your dad has been out on the porch this whole time. He was watching us. I can't believe he would do that."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" he asks.

"No, I better go, he's less likely to hit me and you know it. He's totally in Alpha Male mode and son or not you'd get hurt." If he didn't understand the reference he didn't show it. I stand up and look toward the house. Jeb stands beside me.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You might want to head up to your room." I kiss him again and head toward the house.

Inside Jeb bolts up the stairs and I look for Cain. I find him sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV. He looks up at me and I keep my stare blank and level.

"Did you enjoy the show, Mr. Cain?"

He lowers the volume on the TV. "What are you talking about, DG?"

"I'm talking about you standing out on the porch watching Jeb and me." I try to keep my voice level.

"So you were, what, going to hide your relationship with MY son?" He stands and we're staring at each other, both refusing to back down.

"What relationship? It's barely started! What is your problem?"

"What's MY problem? My problem is you're mine!"

"Jeez, Cain, Alpha Male much? We barely spent four weeks together before you decided to send Jeb and I back here. I do NOT belong to you. If you had even vaguely showed a little interest in me as anything other than some annoying kid you had to keep an eye on maybe you'd have had a better chance."

"You were raised here so I don't expect you to understand the dynamics of relationships in the OZ. I met you first. I have First Claim on you he knows that."

"What are you talking about?!"

"If two men in the same family are interested in the same woman then the one that met her first has First Claim. I met you first."

"What?! That's fucking ridiculous!! What if I want him? What then? Do I even get a choice?"

"Of course you get a choice. Spend some time with me DG. Then if you still what Jeb over me I'll back down and give you both my blessing."

I growl in frustration and storm out of the room and up the stairs. For a moment I consider going straight to my room. I stop in front of Jeb's door and knock.

"Come in," he calls. I wipe the tears from my face and enter.

"Hey," I say to him. "Um…"

"You don't have to say anything. I heard. I, uh, listened at the top of the stairs. I didn't want to be too far away if you needed help. And before you ask, yes, I knew about the First Claim thing I just never thought he'd use it. I never thought I'd have to compete with my father for my girlfriend."

"I don't understand all this. It really doesn't make any sense."

"I know DG, but it's done now and there is nothing I can do. He's stated his claim and I can't interfere." He starts to reach out to me but stops. He looks frustrated. "Gods, I can't even touch you. Looks like the magic of the OZ can affect us even here."

"What do you mean?"

"Now that he's stated his Claim, you're his and until the two of you spend some time together and you make your choice. It's Binding magick. I can't even hold your hand."

"But, I know my choice…" He holds up a hand.

"It doesn't work that way, Deeg. You have to give him a fair shot."

"It's not fair. I can't believe he'd do this."

"I'm sorry, Deeg. I really am. Look, we have another couple of hours till we have to open the portal, why don't you go get some rest. Maybe write to your sister."

"Alright, I'll see you later." I leave his room and walk straight into Cain. He catches me before I fall on the floor.

"Oh, great it's you again. Anything else you want to spring on me or can I go to my room and rest?"

"Lose the attitude, DG. All I'm asking for is a fair shot."

"Oh, you'll get it. Just not today." I push past him and climb the stairs to my room slamming the door behind me. I grab my sketch pad and start writing a letter to Az about what's happened. I hope she can give me some advice.

It's not long after I finish my letter that Mom comes in.

"DG, are you alright, sweetheart?"

"How much did you hear?"

"Pop and I were outside. We heard shouting but that's about it."

"Mr. Cain has stated First Claim on me." I feel the tears start to roll down my cheeks.

Her eyes widen. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry I know you weren't prepared for something like that." She sits on the bed next to me and hugs me as I cry. "It'll be okay, DG. You get some rest. And I'll come and get you when it's time to open the portal."

She leaves and I lie down and fall asleep. My dreams are filled with images of Jeb being taken away from me. I wake up and feel no more rested that when I first lay down. Mom is knocking and I get up.

Everyone is out back waiting for me. The light is fading as the sun starts to set. I hand Cain my letters to my family and I draw my magick together and push it out in front of me as in focus on connecting to the OZ. The portal forms and Cain tosses the package in a few moments later a small brown package flies out of the portal and lands on the ground. I close the portal and look tiredly at Jeb.

"Jeb, I think I'm going to pass out now." I start to fall and who actually catches me I don't know.

I wake to someone brushing my hair out of my eyes. It's a soft tender touch that lingers a bit.

"Jeb?" I ask not opening my eyes.

"Not quite, DG," Cain says.

I open my eyes and find ice blue ones watching me. "Let me guess; you are the one that carried me up here."

"Yes, I am. I also brought you some dinner."

"Thank you, for bringing me up here and for the dinner. Now, can you please leave my room?"

"No, DG, I need to talk to you."

"I think you've said enough today, Mr. Cain."

"I'm sorry, DG."

"YOU'RE SORRY? I can't believe that you would do this to me. More than that I can't believe you would do this to him! Your own son, who has had to fight everyday of his life since the day he was taken from you," I shout at him. I take a breath and try to calm down. I need to calm down. There are answers I need.

"Ask your questions, DG," he says. Damn the man, so little time spent around me and still he can read me.

"Why did you do this? What happens now? And why does my best friend find himself incapable of even giving me a simple hug?"

"It's the magic of the OZ. Once I made my Claim it prevents him from interfering. It will stay that way until either you choose me or I release you."

"Wait a minute, magick? Jeb mentioned magick too. How could the magick of the OZ affect anything here? I'm the only one here that can use magick."

"That's true, but everyone born in the OZ has magick. It's just a matter of how much and how strong it is. Not to mention the fact the magick of the OZ clings to everything and everyone from there. Understand?"

"I guess so. This isn't fair, Cain. It was a dirty rotten trick and I'm really mad."

"Wyatt, DG. My name is Wyatt."

"Not while I'm still mad at you it's not. So what happens now?"

"Now we spend time together. Go out together and see what happens. See if maybe you could feel something for me. I'm sorry it happened this way, DG. I panicked. I knew that I felt something other than friendship for you. I got here and I saw you slipping away from me before I even had a chance. I just panicked."

"That's no excuse. You could have just asked instead of going all Alpha Male stalker guy."

"All I can say is I'm sorry. Eat your dinner and get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow."

He sets the try of food on the bed next to me and leaves closing the door behind him. I start eating and think about what's happened. I really don't know what I'm going to do or what's going to happen. I just hope that I don't end up losing everything. I set the empty tray on the floor, snuggle into my blankets and sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I wake up later than usual. I didn't set my alarm. Not that I need to on the weekend anyway. I shower and dress in my long tan linen skirt and loose blue linen top. Don't ask me why I'm dressing girly today I don't know. I slip on strappy leather sandals and head downstairs. I hear Cain and Jeb's voices before I get into the kitchen and stop. It's not that I want to eavesdrop; it's just that I want them to finish their conversation. Honest.

"Is DG up yet?" Cain asks.

"Oh I am so not talking to you right now." Jeb is still angry; I can hear it in his voice.

"I already explained this to you. I'm sorry, but it's done now."

"Let her go. That's all you have to do. Just say the words; she'll still give you a chance. Just let us have our friendship back. Please."

"I… I can't."

"You WON'T! Gods, you are so FUCKING selfish! I can't even be around you right now." Jeb yells.

I run halfway up the stairs and start back down so that they don't know I was listening. I meet Jeb at the bottom of the stairs and he just looks so defeated. I can't stand it. I try to reach out to him but the magick stops me. He looks at me for a moment then continues up the stairs. It's not fair. I don't really want to go into the kitchen but I'm hungry. Cain looks at me as I walk in the kitchen. He opens his mouth to say something but I hold up a hand and stop him. I grab a mug and pour some coffee and fill a plate with the chocolate chip pancakes that mom must have made before she and Popsicle left for church. Figures I'd have devout Southern Baptist robot parents. After heating the pancakes in the microwave I sit at the table. Cain sits across from me nursing a cup of coffee.

"May I speak now?" he asks.

"I don't know; is what you are about to say going to make me madder at you than I already am?"

"I hope not. I was just going to ask you to have dinner with me."

"I don't see that I have much of a choice. Yeah, sure, whatever, I guess." I tell him as I finish my breakfast. I get up and put my dishes in the sink. "I'll see you later." I leave the kitchen and head up stairs.

I find myself standing in front of Jeb's door, debating on whether or not I should knock. I decide to leave him alone and go up to my room. I grab my sketch book and a pencil and turn on the stereo. Opening the book to a blank page I start drawing whatever pops into my mind. It doesn't take long before I am singing along with the radio while my hand continues to sketch a face.

_You're not sure that you love me_

_But you're not sure enough to let me go_

_Baby, it ain't fair ya know to just keep me hangin' 'round_

_You say you don't want to hurt me_

_Don't want to see my tears_

_So why are you still standing here watchin' me drown,_

Well, hell, ain't that the truth. "When the hell did my life become a country song?" I ask.

"I'd say about the time you met my dad," Jeb's voice from my doorway startles me.

"Hey, come on in." I look at him, defeat still plain in his eyes. He sits in the chair that his father vacated last. I continue my drawing since I still don't exactly know who I am sketching.

"You should sing more. You're good at it. Are you doing ok?"

"Yeah I guess. He wants to take me out to dinner. I don't really know if I want to go."

"He's really a good guy when he's not being a jackass. Protective and loyal."

"You know, you're not supposed to list his selling points."

"Selling? What?"

"The good things about him that should make me want to go out with him. I'm perfectly content to stay mad for a while."

"I know. Believe me I want to too. Dad and I got into it again this morning."

"Um, yeah about that I have a confession to make. I heard everything."

"Well we weren't exactly being quiet about it, so I'm not surprised."

"Do you think I should go?"

"Honestly? I don't want you to go. But in the interest of fairness, yeah, you should probably go. Besides you can't sit there and tell me you don't have a crush on him," he says with a smirk on his face.

I look up at him. "Well, sure. I mean what living, breathing woman wouldn't. But all it is is an appreciation of him." I look down at the sketch I am working on and realize that half the face is Jeb and the other half is Cain. How did that happen? Before I know it the book is in Jeb's hands.

"Wow, that's different. What made you do that?"

"I didn't mean to. I wasn't exactly paying attention to what I was doing."

"Still it's good. You should keep it."

"Yeah, I think I will." I tack the drawing up on my wall. "Your dad said something yesterday that got me thinking. He said that everyone in the OZ has magick to some extent."

"Yeah as far as I know that's true. Everyone is born with a magickal gift of some kind. Dad's gift is heightened awareness; it's what makes him a good Tin Man. My mother had a gift with plants. She was a brilliant herbalist."

"What about you?"

"I wasn't a resistance leader for nothing, Deeg. I'm a strategist. I was born to be a military leader."

"And I have the Light. I hate that I don't know anything about my own world. I mean I've gotten all my memories back from when I was little but I didn't know anymore about The OZ then than I do now so it's all pretty useless."

"You'll figure it out. I know you will. So, you gonna go on that date with my dad?"

"I suppose. I mean if I have to I might as well try to enjoy it. There's this place not far from here that has a fantastic cheesecake. I guess I better go make your dad's I.D. he's going to need it. Are you coming downstairs?"

"I don't know. I said some pretty harsh things this morning. I think I'll just head outside."

"Okay. We'll talk later?"

"Definitely." He leaves my room closing the door behind him. He's so easy to talk to. I pick up one of those phony credit cards that companies send out as ads and go downstairs. Cain is in the living room again. He's reading a book. I can tell it's one of mine but that's about it.

"Hello, DG." He greets me before I am even completely in the room. It's creepy but now that I know about his magickal gift it makes sense.

"Hi. I figured that if you were going to be here for a while you need some I.D. so I brought this down to make it." I put the card on the coffee table and looked back at Cain. "Hold still." I put one hand on the card and the other on his forehead. I wove the spell tightly around the card making sure that it wouldn't unravel unless I wanted it to. By the time I was done the Driver's license I created was perfect. "Here this should do it. I hand him the card and go to the kitchen.

I set the table for lunch and mom serves up the soup and sandwiches. I heat out to the front yard to get Jeb. He's sitting under the tree staring out at the road.

"Thinking about running?" I ask as I sit next to him.

"It's tempting isn't it?"

"Yeah. Why do you think I was ready to run the day I wound up in the OZ? Lunch is ready, come inside."

"Deeg, you think that if you tried hard enough your Light could break the binding?"

"I don't know. Apparently it's pretty powerful magick. I guess I could try." I really wonder if my magick is strong enough to break it. I know it will drain me even if I can.

Lunch is quick and we all scatter. I'm in my room drawing again. This time I make a conscious effort to draw Jeb. I don't how long I am absorbed in my drawing but a knock on my door brings me back to reality. I turn on my lamp as the light starts to fade and open the door. It's Cain.

"Are you ready to go, DG?"

"Yeah I guess so. I assume you want to take Pop's truck?" I say as I put my sketch book down on my bed.

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"It's fine." I say as I grab my bag and walk downstairs with him. Jeb is nowhere to be found I guess he's in his room. I don't blame him.

We get to the restaurant and are seated. I flash my I.D. and order a bottle of wine. We're at an Italian place so I order a Chianti Classico. Cain sips at the wine and from the look on his face I can tell he wasn't prepared for how strong it is. We order our food and the waitress says something about it being nice that Cain would take his daughter out to dinner. I try to hide a smirk behind my napkin. I order and eat my desert while Cain pays the bill. We stand to leave and he stumbles.

"You ok, Cain?" I ask him. I'm glad I only had half a glass of wine. "Looks like you had too much. Come on, let's go. I'm driving."

I get him in the truck and drive home. We are almost home when he starts mumbling something.

"Cain? You say something? You need to speak up."

"You're very pretty, DG." His words are a little slurred. I'm really shocked cause the wine really wasn't that strong. I guess it's the difference between OZ and Earth alcohol.

"Um, thanks, Cain."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm just so lonely. And I've missed you so much while you've been here."

"I can understand that, but being lonely doesn't give you the right to take my freedom away form me."

"I'm sorry, DG." His speech is clear and his eyes are focused as I park the truck in the garage at home. I climb out of the truck and walk toward the front door.

"I know. But can you really say that you can see a future for us? Can you really say that you want to stay up all hours of the night caring for sick babies?" The look on his face is priceless. He hadn't thought of that. "Didn't think about that did you? Yes, Cain I want babies. 2 or 3 at least. And you have to realize that by the time one of them was 10 you'd already be in your 50's. How are you going to keep up with them?"

"I could try, DG. I'm not perfect but I'm a good man." He catches up to me and grabs my shoulders and turns me to face him.

"I know that. I'm not arguing that point. I do care bout you. I care about what happens to you and I care about your future. You are my Best Friend. But I don't love you the way you want me to."

"How do you know? Look, I ask two things of you."

"The first?"

"Give me a week to court you," he says.

"And the second?"

"At the end of the week grant me a kiss."

He would ask that wouldn't he. Where does he get off doing this?

"No." I tell him.

"Excuse me?" he asks. I can tell he's shocked. I've never completely gone against him before.

"You heard me. I can't do that. Let me go, Cain. I don't love you the way you want me to! If you do this you risk our friendship! Not to mention you risk permanently destroying your relationship with your own son!"

"I think there could be more though, DG." He stops suddenly and I see that he is no longer looking at me but up at the porch. Jeb is standing there; arms crossed and scowl on his face. It's times like these I realize that he truly is his father's son.

"I do not want to talk about this right now. Go inside, Cain." He stands there looking at me then Jeb and back. I glare at him. "GO!"

He looks startled for a moment before he brushes past Jeb and into the house. I walk up to the porch and sit at the small table there. Jeb sits next to be and really kinda looks the way I feel. I have to stop myself from reaching out to take his hand. It'd be a useless move anyway.

"Are you okay, Deeg?"

"I don't know. How much did you hear?"

"From about the time you left the garage."

"God, he's bold I'll give him that. He asks for a kiss? In all honestly, I'd love nothing more than to wrap myself in your arms and cry."

"We could try to break the Binding."

"No, it's too soon. My magick still needs to recover from last night. We have to go to work in the morning. We should both go to bed. Good night." I walk into the house and up the stairs to my room. I change and crawl into bed and cry myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

This has been the longest week of my life. Problem is it's only Wednesday. Cain has left flowers outside my bedroom door every morning. He gets my breakfast and coffee for me and offers to drive me to work. He's taken me out to dinner again and I try not to get into the same arguments. I am trying to get out of this with my friendship with Cain intact, but I fear the worst. Jeb is handling it as well as can be expected. Jeb and I don't get much time together except for at work. We have decided to try to break the Binding tonight. Work is long and all I want is to take a nap. Gulch comes in and asks us how we are doing and we tell him that we are fine and that Jeb's dad is going to be around for a while.

Work is long and boring. And Jeb and I have to be very aware of each other so that we don't accidentally bump into each other. That's happened at home and the flash that throws us apart is not something that people at the diner need to see. We go through the motions of the day not really chatting with the regulars like we usually do. Even Carter notices that we aren't joking around like usual. Hopefully our plan will work and everything will go back to normal.

So far there has been no sign of Zero. Maybe that tornado was just a regular one and I was imagining that pull on my magick. Cain has been checking the town seeing if anyone matching Zero's description has been spoted. But so far he hasn't turned up anything.

As we climb into the jeep to go home Jeb looks at me and asks, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. I just don't know if it's going to work. It's strong magick that I have to punch through."

He smiles, "It'll be okay. You'll see."

"I hope you're right."

Dinner is ready by the time we get home. Mom made chili and cornbread. Jeb and I head upstairs to clean up while she sets the table.

"So when do you want to try this?" I whisper to him on our way up stairs.

"Well, it's going to be hard to get past my father late at night. So maybe we could go sit outside after dinner and just wait for everyone to forget about us."

"Yeah ok. I'll admit that I am nervous about this. If it works he'll be mad and if it doesn't, we could both be hurt. I don't want you to get hurt. It would break my heart."

"If it works it will all be worth it." He says as we reach the door to my room.

"Ok, I'll see you later." I go inside and get cleaned up for dinner.

Dinner is quiet. Jeb avoids looking at and talking to Cain. If this doesn't get resolved soon they are never going to be able to repair their relationship. Cain tells us that no one in town has seen Zero and he's beginning to think he's not here at all.

"It's just not like him to be this patient. He's impulsive and arrogant and this is totally out of character for him."

"I'll agree that he's impulsive but he's also calculated and methodical when he wants and needs to be. It took months of tracking to set up that ambush on the road. It stands to reason that if he's here he's gathering intel and trying to stay off the grid." Jeb says.

It makes since to me. He's probably watching us. He probably knows Cain's here. Odds are he knows about the Binding. He probably knows mine and Jeb's schedule by heart. That's scary. Though, if I say anything Cain will never let me out of his sight. I stay quiet and eat. When I finish I put my bowl in the sink and head out to the porch to sit. Jeb is right behind me.

"How are you?" he asks as he sits next to me.

"I don't know. He could be out there right now, watching us, and we'd never even know it. He's probably been watching us for the past 5 days."

"I know. I won't let him hurt you, Sunshine. I'll die before I let him hurt you."

"That's not going to happen. I won't let you die for me, Cowboy." We sit together in silence for a while just enjoying each others company.

"DG, Jeb, it's getting late and you two have work tomorrow," Mom calls from inside.

"We'll be inside in a little while, Mom," I yell back at her.

"I guess everyone is going to bed." Sometimes Jeb just has to state the obvious.

I slowly walk to the tree in the front yard. Jeb follows. I'm not even sure how to begin to try to break the Binding. I guess I'll just have to take a bash at it. I figure that since I've been working on focusing my magick into a narrow beam I can use that to punch through. The worst thing that can happen is that we both get thrown backwards.

We stand under the tree about two or three feet apart and I send out small bursts of magick testing the barrier between us. It's pretty strong and doesn't really have a weak point. I focus on a single point slamming my magick into it. Slowly it starts to give and I take a step forward. I start ripping and tearing at Binding moving closer to Jeb each time it gives way a bit. I am standing right in front of him now, staring in to his brown eyes. Finally, the Binding breaks with a flash.

We stare at each other for a moment. I slowly reach out and stroke my fingers down his cheek. He leans into my touch. I can't believe it worked. In seconds he's kissing me and I have never felt so good. His hands slip under my t-shirt. I slide my hands into his hair. I have missed this. His face is rough. He needs to shave, but I don't care. All I care about is getting closer to him. He's kissing and nipping at my neck as I unbutton his shirt. Something in the back of my mind tells me we shouldn't be doing this here, we're too exposed, too vulnerable, but I tell it to shut up.

He looks into my eyes, "DG, wait."

"What?"

"I… I need to know. How do you feel about me?" His eyes search mine looking for something.

I consider my answer carefully. I don't want to screw this up. I can't lose him. I look in his eyes and I see my future. "I love you, Jeb."

His eyes light up and his mouth descends on mine in a searing kiss. "I love you, DG."

We tumble onto the soft grass of the yard each pulling and tugging off the other's clothes. Hands glide over exposed skin learning, exploring, memorizing. The clothes are gone and he's above me staring at me. I wrap my legs around his waist and he's ready, so ready.

"Have you ever…?"

"No, but it's ok. I love you. I trust you."

"Last chance. Tell me 'no'." I pull him closer.

"I love you. Please, Jeb." I kiss him teasing his lips with my tongue. His mouth opens and I plunge my tongue inside as he plunges into me. Not breaking the kiss he swallows my scream. The pain subsides and he begins to move, sending white hot bolts of pleasure through me. He pulls out almost completely and slams back in. He finds a driving rhythm and I swear I'm going to go mad. I'm moaning and begging for more and almost chanting his name. I rock my hips in time with his thrusts and I can't get enough. He's straining against me and one of his hands slides under my hips raising me up altering the angle and I'm soaring, flying, and falling.

"JEB!" I scream as my climax shatters all around me. He continues to ride the waves of my release and I feel him tense and thrust hard and he groans and growls with his own release deep inside me. We collapse together trying to catch our breath. He rolls off me onto the grass and grabs the blanket still sitting on the swing to throw over us. I rest my head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Things are gonna change now." His voice rumbles in his chest.

"We can handle it. I love you." I tell him.

"My dad's gonna be mad."

"Let's not talk about him right now."

"Fine by me." I can hear the smile in his voice. I lay there listening to the steady beat of Jeb's heart and drift off to sleep.

I wake to the feeling of being violently ripped away from Jeb. Quickly I look around looking for anyone that might pose a threat. I see no one so Jeb and I scramble into our clothes. He looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes and I move in for a kiss and meet resistance. No. I try again stepping closer to his to wrap him in my arms and suddenly there is a flash of light and I'm flying backwards.

"NO!! NO!!" I scream as I fall to me knees on the ground. The lights in the house come on. Cain is the first one out followed closely by mom. He stops to try to comfort me but I push him away almost hitting him in the face. Mom wraps her arms around me, rocking me as I sob.

"DG, baby, what is it? What's happened?" she asks me.

"It didn't work. Well, it did for a little while. I could hold him, touch him. But now I can't again." I look over at where Jeb has collapsed against the tree, shaking in his father's arms. I can't believe that he's actually letting Cain comfort him. Mom continues to rock me while Cain gets Jeb in the house. I'm exhausted and almost asleep when I feel myself being carried into the house and up to my room. I am tucked in to my bed and a hand brushes my hair out of my face. I know that touch. It's Cain. He's saying something so I concentrate and listen.

"I'm so sorry, DG. This is all my fault. I swore to protect you, to keep you from harm. And then I go and do the very thing I swore to protect you from. I swear I didn't know that he loves you, that you love him. I never would have done it. Love him well, DG. He's all I have. I release you." He starts to leave and I sit up.

"Cain?" He turns. His eyes are sad. "Please don't be mad." He comes back to sit next to me.

"I'm not mad, DG. Well maybe at myself. I really hope I haven't ruined my relationships with the two of you. I can't believe I let myself get so blinded that I missed my son falling in love. I've already talked to him. It's going to take work but I think he and I will eventually be okay."

"That's good. He needs you. He doesn't think he does but it's true."

"What about you, DG? Are you and I going to be okay?"

"In time, Cain. In time."

"Get some rest, DG. Your folks are calling Carter in the morning and getting you and Jeb out of work. Good night, DG." He stands and heads for the door again.

"Cain?" He turns to face me. "Thank you." He smiles and leaves closing the door behind him. I change my clothes and settle under my covers into a contented sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jeb and I spend the next day basking in each other's company, kissing and hugging and holding hands. It's a quiet day and over far too quickly.

Jeb and I arrive at the diner early for work and Carter calls to me as we get our things ready for the day.

"You two feeling better, DG?" Carter asks us as we enter the Hilltop.

"Yeah, Carter, we're good. Thanks for the extra day off, we really needed it."

"You're welcome. It's good to see you two back to normal. Oh, DG, some guy came by yesterday. He wanted to know if he could leave something for you. Told him sure. It's the big envelope under the counter there."

"Thanks, Carter." I pick up the envelope and tear open the top. I freeze as I dump the contents out on the counter. It's my locket and pictures of Jeb and me from the night before last.

"Oh. My. God. Jeb!!" I shout, my voice catches and I can't catch my breath. Jeb runs over to me concern clear in his eyes.

"Deeg, what is it?" I show him the locket and pictures.

"He's here. He's here and he was at the house. He was watching us." Jeb holds me as I start to cry. He takes me over to a booth and I sit down as he gathers up the pictures and the locket. He sits next to me and places the envelope on the table.

"What do we do? He knows where we are. He knows our schedules." I rest my head on Jeb's shoulder and he kisses the top of head.

"It'll be okay, DG. We just have to be cautious. I love you." He says as he kisses me. "I'll put this in your back pack and we'll get to work ok?"

"Yeah, ok. We can't let your dad see those pictures. God, we can't let ANYONE see those pictures."

"I know, Deeg. But we have to tell him something." We both get up and help Carter get the diner ready to open.

Around noon Cain comes in and Carter lets Jeb and I take a lunch break. We sit with our food and Jeb shows Cain the package. He dumps it out on the table. Cain looks at the pictures and I give Jeb a look of thanks that he took out the ones of us having sex. Cain picks up my locket and looks at me.

"Are you sure Zero sent it?" he asks.

"Cain, I lost my locket the day I was thrown into the OZ. The Munchkins took it from me. Az told me Zero brought it to the witch. He must have kept it," I tell him.

"Okay. I'll check around and see if I can find where he was hiding and track him from there. Now that he's moving I should be able to find him. In the meantime I don't want you two wandering or going anywhere alone. You go to work and you come home that's it. Got it?"

"Yeah, dad, we got it. So we'll be home as soon as shift is over. Tell us what you find?"

"Of course. I'll see you at home. Be careful you two." He tells us as he leaves taking the envelope with him.

The rest of the day goes by quietly. Gulch comes in for his afternoon coffee and pie and he chats with Jeb and me for a bit then leaves. There are a few grumpy customers and a few larger groups that tip well.

Finally it's time to go home. Jeb and I get our stuff together and say bye to Carter. On the drive home I can't help feeling nervous like something really bad is about to happen.

"I don't like this feeling, Jeb. Something really bad is waiting for us I just know it." I tell him.

He looks over at me from the passenger side of the Jeep. "I'm sure it's nothing DG. Just try to relax."

"Oh yeah relax he says. I have pictures of the two of us having sex taken by the most twisted creep that I have ever met sitting in my backpack, and he tells me to relax." I say sarcastically.

We make it home and I still can't shake this feeling. I park the Jeep and we go inside. I am about to take my bag upstairs when Cain calls us into the kitchen.

"DG! Jeb! Kitchen, now!" He yells.

"Um, does he sound pissed to you?" I ask Jeb.

"Um, yeah. Come on." Jeb takes my hand and we go to the kitchen.

He's sitting at the table with two identical envelopes in front of him. One has my name on it. The other has his written in the same scrawling script.

"Sit down." He tells us a bit harshly.

"Is… " Jeb starts to say something but Cain cuts him off.

"Do **not** say anything!" I wince slightly at the tone of his voice.

"Well I found where he was hiding that night. I figure he was counting on that too. Because what should I find but a little present just for me."

"Oh God." I rest my head in my hands; I know what in that envelope.

"Oh yes. My very own little package from our "good friend" Adrian Zero. And do you know what was in this package?"

He doesn't really want us to answer. He just looks at us. He's so angry.

"I open it to find pictures. Some I have seen before. These, however were completely new and totally unexpected." He tosses the pictures onto the table and I don't even have to look at them to know what they are. "Imagine my surprise to be looking at pictures of my SON and the Princess of the Realm having SEX under a tree in the front yard!!"

"Oh God." I moan as I try to shrink into my chair.

"What in the seven HELLS did you two think you were doing? My gods, Jeb, she's the damned Princess. Do you realize that the Queen and Consort could have you shot for this? Have you both lost you minds? What possessed you to do that outside? He could have killed you both!!"

Jeb finds his voice first. "We're sorry. We weren't thinking."

"You're damned right you weren't thinking. Were you even careful? Gods, the last thing we need right now is a pregnant princess."

Jeb and I look at each other and then down at the table, neither one of us looking at Cain. We don't need to say anything, because he knows. He knows I might be pregnant. I want to know but it's too soon. We'll just have to wait. It's going to drive me nuts.

"I think I need to go lay down. I can't take this." I'm starting to cry. I get up and Jeb moves to follow.

"Stop!" he yells. We both freeze. "DG, go up stairs. Jeb, you stay right where you are."

I run up the stairs. I don't know whether to go to my room or stay on the stairs and see what else they say. In the end my curiosity wins out.

"If she's pregnant you're marrying her." Cain says.

"Even if she's not pregnant, I'm still marrying her, Father. I love her."

"I can't believe you would do something like this."

"Oh really? And whose fault is that, huh? You and your fucking stupid 'First Claim'!! If you had just left us alone we wouldn't be in this situation!!"

"It's my fault the two of you displayed a complete lack of self-control?"

"YES!! Gods, yes. We were fine just talking and spending time together. Then you had to go and take that all away!" Wow Jeb sounds pissed.

"What do you want? I fucked up. I'm sorry. What more do you want?"

"I… I don't know, dad. I don't regret it."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah well… wait, what?"

"If you regretted making love to her I'd have had to smack you upside your head to knock some sense into you. She's an amazing young woman."

"I know that. She's incredible."

"You really love her don't you?" Cain sounds amazed. I don't know why. Is it so hard to believe that Jeb and I could fall in love?

"Yes I do. And I really do want to marry her." Jeb's voice is even and confident.

"Alright. Go get cleaned up and get back down here for dinner." I run up to me room before I'm caught listening at the top of the stairs.

There's a knock on my door. "Come in."

"Hey, it's me." Jeb says as he enters.

"Hi, so what did he say after I left?"

"Right like you weren't sitting at the top of the stairs listening to every word." He grins at me.

"Damn, busted." I smile and he walks over and sits next to me on my bed.

"We get to live if that's what you're wondering."

"Jeb, what if…" I start.

"Don't, DG. If it turns out you are pregnant then we'll just have to get used to the idea of being parents. Okay?" How did I get so lucky as to have this wonderful man love me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It's been three days and there's been no sign of Zero. Cain's been great these past few days though. He's really gotten over the whole Claim thing now that he's seeing how Jeb and I are together. Jeb is so young and when we are together he doesn't have to be the "Resistance leader" he's just Jeb.

Jeb and I get to the diner and we get to work. As usual Gulch is there waiting for he pie and coffee and I take it to him. He asks me to sit.

"What's wrong, Sherriff?" I ask him. He looks worried and I am getting a bad feeling.

"Nothing I hope. But there is a man over there in the booth by the door that has been sitting there for a long time. He hasn't said anything or done anything but when you and Jeb walked in there was this look in his eye. I just wanted to give you a heads up." He tells me quietly. I'm tempted to look over my shoulder but that would give away that Gulch tipped me off. I thank him and refill his coffee.

I head over to the table Gulch pointed out. It figures that the creepy guy would be at one of my tables.

"Welcome to the Hilltop. What can I get you?" I look up and freeze.

"Hello there, princess, fancy meeting you here." He says. His voice is saccharine sweet and dripping with malice. I can't believe he'd come here. At least he can't do anything to me or Jeb in the middle of the diner.

"What are you doing here?"

"Aw, princess I think that's obvious. I'm here for lunch." He says.

"Then order, eat and leave, Zero. You are not welcome here." He orders and I go and get him a cup of coffee. I tell Jeb that he's here and to call Cain. I take the food back over to the table and as I turn to walk away he grabs my wrist. I don't know if I am pregnant but I can't stop the hand that comes to rest protectively over my stomach.

"Well, well, princess, protecting a little something?" He sneers at me and I feel sick.

"Do not touch me again." I say as I pull my wrist from his grasp.

"Touch her again and you'll lose that hand, Adrian." Cain's voice is a welcome sound.

"Cain, I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Well, I'm here, so leave them alone. DG, get on back to work. You don't want to get Carter mad."

"Okay, thanks, Cain." I Head back to the kitchen and watch the two of them. I can't hear what they're saying but it's clear that they both want to punch the other. Zero stands and leaves with Cain and Gulch on his six.

The rest of the day goes pretty smooth and the drive home is quiet. Once we get home Cain tells us that Zero went to ground again and we probably won't hear from him till he decides to surface again. One of the turbines is down again and Jeb goes out with me to fix it. It doesn't take long and we are back inside for dinner.

After dinner Cain says, "Jeb, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure, Dad. What is it?" Jeb asks. Cain looks at me and I take the hint and go upstairs. I really want to know what they are talking about but I figure that if it's about me I'll find out sooner or later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It's been a week and the only sign of Zero has been another package of pictures. I look over at Jeb. He's smiling. I love that smile. He's sitting there looking at me and I can tell that he's thinking about something.

"Alright, Cowboy, you got that look. What's on your mind?"

"I love you, DG. I've loved you, hell, probably since dad first introduced us." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small leather bag. He pours the contents out onto his hand. He holds the ring out to me; it's beautiful and simple. "So will you marry me? The ring was my grandmother's. Dad gave it to me the other day. I don't have much to offer a princess, but you have my heart if you want it." I can't stop the tears that fall from my eyes. "DG? Are you ok? Do you not like it?"

"Oh, no, Jeb, it's perfect. I love you so much. Yes, I will marry you." He slips the ring on my finger and I wrap my arms around his neck.

His hands are at my waist and he pushes me back a bit so he can look into my eyes. He smiles as he kisses me. I hear the truck start. I know that Cain was going to go check a few places to try and get a bead on Zero. And mom and Popsicle are out in the barn. I take his hand and drag him up to my room.

We both have our shoes off before we get there. My door slams behind us and shirts are flying followed by his pants and my skirt. I have to take a moment to admire him. He's gorgeous. Planes of smooth tan skin covering toned muscles. I love this man. He's wrapping his arms around me and kissing me and I lose my balance. We tumble back onto my bed. From the grin on his face I know he did it on purpose. He strips off his shorts and drags my panties down my legs dropping kisses as he goes. He's kissing his way back up my body and settles between my legs. He brushes my hair out of my face. His eyes are so bright I'm lost in them. He kisses my neck and up to my mouth and a moan escapes me and then our tongues are dueling for control. My hands are running up and down his back and I graze his side and he bucks. Gotcha. He's ticklish. Oh God can he get any more perfect? I run my fingers along his sides again and when he bucks I flip him over. I grin as I drop kisses across his face and down his neck sucking on his pulse point making him arch into me. I trail kisses down his chest and stomach and finally my goal is within my reach. He's perfect. His smooth hard shaft twitches in my hand as I caress him. The moans and groans that are coming from him encourage me. I lean down and lick his tip and his hips thrust forward. I hold his hips down as I take him completely in my mouth.

"Gods, DG!" I grin around him. He pulls me off of him and rolls us so that he is on top. He grins. "I can't believe you did that."

"You're talking too much, Cowboy." I say as I wrap my legs around him and pull him closer to me. He reaches between us and positions himself. He kisses me as he thrusts in. We both groan at the contact. His thrusts are hard and steady and I raise my hips to meet each one. I feel the heat coil inside me like a spring. He thrusts hard and deep and I can't hold on any longer.

"Oh, Jeb!" I call as the heat bursts and spreads through my body. I feel my muscles clench around him.

"DG!" he whispers as the thrusts deep with his release. He collapses on top of me and I run my hands through his hair and down his back. When his breathing calms hoe rolls off of me and I rest my head on his chest.

"I love you, Jeb." I whisper sleepily.

"I love you, too, DG," he says, sounding just as tired. We drift off to sleep content in each others arms.

We wake up a little while later and it's getting close to 2 in the afternoon. Jeb and I have the late shift at the diner today.

"Jeb, time to wake up, Cowboy. We have to get to work." He groans and rolls over. "I don't think so, pal. Get up." He rolls back over and takes me in his arms.

"I'd rather stay right here," he says kissing me.

"I know but mom and Popsicle are back in the house and your dad will be coming back soon if he's not already here. Sooner or later they are going to come looking for us and I rather not be naked in bed with you when they do."

"Might be a little late for that," Cain's voice comes from the door way.

Jeb's gaze shot to the door. "Dad! Um… I… oh, shit."

"No. Don't say anything. I don't want to know. Just get up, get dressed and get to work." Cain says tiredly. He leaves and we're alone again.

"Told you we needed to get up." I say as I throw the covers off and stand up. He's watching me as I get dressed. He gets up and gets dressed. We go downstairs and Cain just looks at us. I feel the blush in my cheeks. I get a cup of coffee and put my uniform in my backpack. I toss the keys to Jeb and we tell everyone 'bye'.

We're laughing at the look on Cain's face when he caught us together by the time we get to the Hilltop. I climb out of the jeep and wait for Jeb. Suddenly things get very quiet. I look around and see no one. I don't like it. Something is wrong. I check the cars in the parking lot. Gulch's cruiser is there so he should be inside. I don't know what has me on edge but I know the sooner I get inside the better off I'll be.

"Jeb, hurry up we need to get inside." I say to him quickly. Even I can hear the panic edge my voice.

"DG, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Something just feels wrong." It's then that we hear the gunshot. Jeb has just enough time to look at me before he collapses on the ground.

"JEB!!" I scream as I rush to his side. He'd been shot in the right shoulder. I try to put pressure on it but the laughing causes me to look away from Jeb. Zero is standing there gun drawn and smoking. He cocks the hammer back again and I know that I'm next. He fires and seconds later white hot pain races through my shoulder and down my arm. I'm laying half on top of Jeb and I hear Gulch shouting.

"Drop the gun! Drop the gun and get down on your knees. DO IT, NOW!!" Then I hear two shots and I fear the worst. But when I hear Gulch's voice asking me if I'm ok I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Cain. Call Cain." I tell him.

"I will, DG, just as soon as I get you two some help." He's on his radio calling for paramedics. Then he's on the phone and I can tell he's talking to Cain. I can't keep my eyes open I'm so tired. I don't know how long it's been but someone is trying to pull me away from Jeb.

"DG. DG. You have to let him go. They can't help him if you don't let go." Gulch tells me. They put him in the back of the ambulance and put me in another one and then things start to fade out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I hear this steady beeping that's getting on my nerves. I try to roll over but pain laces through my right shoulder. I groan.

"DG?" Cain? What's Cain doing in my room? I start to open my eyes. The light is bright so I squeeze them shut again. "Come on DG. Open your eyes." He encourages me.

"Cain?" I ask.

"Yeah, Deeg, I'm right here open your eyes." I finally get my eyes open and focused and I realize where I am. The hospital. I can feel the bandage on my arm and I look at it.

"It just grazed you DG. You're fine."

"Oh, that's good. Jeb?"

"He was worse off than you were. He got hit in the shoulder and the bullet lodged against his shoulder blade. He's still in surgery."

"Oh, God." The nurse comes in to check on me. She tells me I'm going to be fine and be able to go home tomorrow.

Not long after she leaves a doctor comes in. "Mr. Cain?"

"Yes?" Cain answers.

"May I see you for a moment?"

"Is this about my son?"

"Yes."

"Then come in and talk. The girl is his Fiancée, she needs to hear this." Cain says forcefully. God bless you Cain.

"Very well. The surgery went well. We removed the bullet and there was minimal damage to the surrounding tissue. He's resting comfortably in the recovery room and when he wakes enough we'll bring him here." Cain thanks the doctor and sits next to me in a chair.

"Thank the gods." He whispers.

"Cain?" My voice sounds small even to me.

"Yeah, Deeg?"

"He's ok, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine. I'm sorry I wasn't there. Gods, I could have lost both of you."

"Cain, we had gone to work. You couldn't have known anything would happen. What happened to Zero?"

"Gulch shot him. Twice. In the head. Which reminds me. DG I need your permission to tell him about Zero. About pretty much everything. He needs an explanation as to how he just shot and killed a man that doesn't exist."

"Ok, tell him then." I snuggle further under the blankets and fall asleep.

I'm not sure how long I slept but I wake up to a lot of noise in the room. I turn my head to see what's going on. They are talking quietly so I try not to make any noise.

"How do you feel, son?" Cain asks. Personally I think it's a dumb question but whatever.

"I feel like I got shot in the chest," he says weakly. God, he sounds so small.

"Good, that's how you should feel. Doc said you're gonna be fine." Cain tells him.

"DG?"

"She's fine. Look, she's right there." Jeb looks over at me and I look at him and smile.

I get up and sit on his bed next to him. I brush his hair out of his face and lean down to kiss him gently. Mom and Popsicle come in the room with two small duffle bags. I've been given the ok to get up and dressed so I take my bag and head to the bathroom to clean up and change.

After I'm done and in a pair of my comfy pj's, I take my place at Jeb's side again. "You should be up and around in a few days. Then we can go home."

"The OZ?" he asks.

"Yeah. We should be back in the OZ by the end of the week." I say smiling.

"What happened to Zero?"

"I shot him," comes a voice from the door way. We all look over at Gulch as he comes in and closes the door. "Now, does someone want to explain how there is a man in the morgue that literally has no identity?"

Cain looks at me and I wait for him to tell Gulch everything. When he doesn't I ask, "What are you waiting for?"

"DG,' he says, "you are the princess, and I can't tell him unless you say I can."

"Oh. Cain please explain things to Sherriff Gulch." I say.

Cain takes gulch to the other side of the room. They are talking so quietly that I can't hear what they are saying. I look down at Jeb and he's fallen asleep. That's good. He needs the rest. He got lucky this time. I just hope that we never have to go through this again. But unless I can convince my mother to give him a position in the Palace he'll be going out to the front lines to fight the remnants of the LongCoats.

I'm being released tomorrow and depending on how he is Jeb should be released a few days later. Then we are taking Zero's body and going back to The OZ. Right now it's getting late and I go back to my own bed and lay down. Cain finishes his conversation with Gulch and says goodnight to both me and Jeb and leaves with Mom and Pop.

"DG?"

"Yes, Jeb?"

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." His eyes are bright and he smiles.

I close my eyes and sleep comes easy.

It's been three days and Jeb is getting released today. His recovery has been quick and the doctors are amazed with his progress. It's not all that surprising if you take into account that he is from The OZ and I have been channeling a little bit of my magick into him to help his healing every time I touch him. We are going home tonight. I admit that as much as I am looking forward to seeing my family again I am going to miss this place. Jeb's shoulder still hurts him a bit but he's well enough to travel so we're leaving. Mom and Pop are staying here. We are just waiting for Gulch to get here.

"DG, he's here are you ready?" Cain asks me.

"Yeah. I'm ready. Let's do this." I tell him. Gulch stands behind us with Mom and Pop. Cain and Jeb are beside me. I gather my magick and punch through to The OZ. Cain takes Zero's body and steps through. Az's magick connects with mine and she takes over holding the portal open. I hug Mom and Pop and thank Gulch for saving Jeb and I. I take Jeb's hand and together we walk through the portal.


End file.
